Conto de fadas
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A professora de inglês de Lucy sempre dava-lhe um A em suas redações.


Título:Conto de fadas  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria: MS depois da viagem do peregrino da alvorada  
Advertências: nenhuma  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: A professora de inglês de Lucy sempre dava-lhe um A+ em suas redações.

xxx

Lucy gostava de escrever histórias e por isso a aula de redação era a sua favorita. Fornecia-lhe a desculpa perfeita para não apenas recordar mas se deliciar, revivendo suas memórias de um conto-de-fadas bem real.

Um em que ela não era uma princesa, mas uma rainha.

_Lucy se levantou, tendo roubado a espada de seu adversário. - Você está preso por rapto e desacato a um monarca de Nárnia.__  
__Seu raptor, de barba e cabelo pretos e longos, apenas riu, limpando a boca com a mão. - O que você vai fazer com isso, garotinha? Pode acabar se machucando.__  
__- Eu não sou apenas uma garotinha! - Ela exclamou, apontando-lhe a arma.__  
__- Wow, wow, não é preciso ficar nervosa, eu não... - O homem ergueu suas mãos no ato.__  
__- Ajoelhe-se. - Ela mandou, enquanto segurava uma corda com a mão direita.__  
__- Você vai amarrar meus braços? - O outro parecia incrivelmente surpreso.__  
__- As pernas também e talvez amordaçar sua boca. - Lucy respondeu e rapidamente desviou-se do ataque súbito do homem, que caiu de cara no chão, ao lado da rainha.__  
__Com um pé contra as costas dele, a menina amarrou-lhe os braços, como dissera que faria. - De novo, você está preso e se você se comportar bem, eu posso demonstrar uma misericórdia que meus irmãos não possuirão.__  
__- Você é... Eu... Eu não sabia... - O carlomeno tentava falar, em meio a lama que sujara todo seu rosto.__  
__- Elanor! - Lucy ergueu-se e assobiou, chamando uma águia a pousar e seu braço. - Chame Peter e Edmund, avise-os de nossa localização e peça reforços. Algo me diz que o esconderijo deles não é tão longe.__  
__- Espera... - Seu raptor finalmente conseguiu virar de barriga pra cima, finalmente a vendo, finalmente a enxergando. - Rei Peter e Rei Edmund? Você é a Rainha... mas você é uma criança! - Quase gritou, como se isso tornasse as suas palavras mais reais.__  
__- Volte logo. - Pediu a águia, que fez uma reverência e alçou vôo em direção a Cair Paravel.__  
_

Um em que o amor, interpretado por muitos como a maior fraqueza que um monarca deve possuir, provou ínumeras vezes ser sua maior força.

_- Separe-os! - O lobo gritou para o seu companheiro, que o obedeceu de pronto, chutando o pequeno Rei para uma cratera.__  
__- Edmund! - Peter gritou, entrando em pânico, ao ver o irmão desaparecer no meio da batalha.__  
__- O que você vai fazer agora, reizinho? - O lobo, urrou de prazer ao ver o terror se apossar das feições do Grande Rei.__  
__- Saia da minha frente! - Peter nem se dignava a olhá-lo, seus olhos não deixavam o minotauro que começou a descer, seguindo o caminho onde Edmund caíra.__  
__- Preocupado? Logo você se juntará a ele! - Quase riu com o sucesso de seu plano. Distração num campo de batalha era fatal e agora que o monarca não tinha ninguém para proteger suas costas... Fácil demais.__  
__- SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! - Peter gritou mais uma vez, partindo para o ataque, dessa vez com mais garra, com mais sede, com mais... Força, atingindo-o bem nas patas dianteiras.__  
__Urrando de dor, o lobo despencou, suas patas dobrando-se em um ângulo estranho e sua visão começou a desfocar. A última palavra que ele ouviu foi a voz do Grande Rei chamando pelo irmão caçula._

Em um onde dor e culpa cediam lugar ao perdão e alegria.

_No aniversário de 1 ano da Batalha de Beruna, Rei Edmund ergueu-se de seu trono, segurando com tanta força o discurso que vinha preparando há um mês, que quase rasgou-o.___

_- Narnianos. - Cumprimentou-os. - Companheiros e irmãos, um ano atrás éramos poucos lutando por um ideal grande demais. Mas mesmo assim Aslam estava lá para nos fazer acreditar, não nos deixar perder a esperança, sacrificando-se por isso. - Sua voz tremeu nesse ponto, junto com suas pernas. - Ele... E é por isso que temos que celebrar mas também manter essa esperança viva. Eu vou fazer algo que no ano anterior, eu me recusava: eu vou acreditar. Em meus irmãos, em magia, no poder de lutar pelo que acreditamos, em Aslam e em nossos súditos. Mas o mais importante, eu vou acreditar em mim. Vou acreditar que serei capaz de honrar o título que recebi de Aslam. Peço humildemente a vocês que façam o mesmo. - Ele terminou o discurso, olhar fixo no chão.__  
__No fundo ele não esperava nem pela salva de aplausos que seguiu suas palavras nem pelo abraço que recebeu dos irmãos.__  
_

Em um onde sonhos se realizam

___- Rainha Susan, rainha Susan!__  
__Os quatro monarcas viraram-se para ver quem havia chamado a Rainha mais velha, avistando um pequeno coelho, que vinha sendo seguido desesperadamente por um mais velho.__  
__- Sim, meu caro coelho. - Susan perguntou, educadamente quando o recém-chegado parou a poucos metros, completamente ofegante.__  
__- Ra... Rainha Susan...__  
__- Nós sentimos muito por termos atrapalhado o piquinique real, majestades, esse fato não voltará a se repetir. - O mais velho chegou logo depois, dando um tapa nas orelhas do menor. - Vamos voltar pra casa.__  
__- Vocês não estão atrapalhando, amigos. - Lucy fez questão de ressaltar, sorrindo para eles.__  
__- Viu? - O pequenino cuspiu para o outro e então voltou sua atenção para os monarcas. - Eu vim até aqui com a melhor das intenções, vim pedir a mão da Rainha Susan em casamento.__  
__O coelho mais velho levou as mãos a cabeça e a balançou negativamente, completamente frustado.__  
__- Senhor... - Peter começou, bem devagar mas foi interrompido por Edmund.__  
__- A mão da minha real irmã foi cobiçada por muitos e ainda será por muitos outros. O que faz de você digno de uma resposta afirmativa? - Sua voz continha um tom tão solene que Lucy teve que conter-se para não rir.__  
__- Ed... - Susan tocou-lhe de leve o braço mas não conseguiu completar sua frase.__  
__- Ela é minha Rainha preferida! - O coelhinho teimou. Ao receber uma cotovelada do companheiro, acrescentou: - Sem nenhuma ofensa, Rainha Lucy.__  
__- Tudo bem. - Lucy assentiu com a cabeça.__  
__- Mesmo assim, eu espero existir outras razões. - Foi a vez de Peter se intrometer. - E estamos ansiosos por ouví-las.__  
__Susan revirou os olhos bem a tempo de ver Edmund fazer um sinal afirmativo com as mãos.__Garotos!__  
__- Eu te acho tão corajosa! - O coelho parecia realmente disposto a contá-las.__  
__- Você, meu... Como? - Susan fora pega desprevenida pelas últimas palavras.__  
__- Vossa majestade sempre fica para proteger o castelo quando há uma batalha, eu acredito que isso requer uma bravura maior do que... Eu sei porque quando meu papa foi para Beruna, eu chorei, chorei, chorei muito. E não parei de chorar até ele voltar.__  
__- Eu... Isso é a mais pura verdade. - Peter assentiu com a cabeça. - A coragem de Su é notável.__  
__- E ainda! - O coelhinho parecia não ter acabado. - Você protege o castelo, já pensou se alguma coisa acontece a ele, se é atacado? Tenho certeza que você lutaria até a morte com eles! E... - Ele abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado. - Você é realmente bonita, Rainha Susan.__  
__- Eu... Obrigada, nobre coelho. Suas palavras gentis me fizeram mais feliz do que os pomposos discursos que recebi anteriormente. - Susan apoiou os cotovelos na grama, de modo a olhá-lo bem nos olhos. - Eu não posso prometer um "sim" agora, mas se daqui a alguns anos, se você não tiver encontrado uma doce coelhinha... - Ela teve que se controlar para não rir da cara de nojo feita pelo animal. - Você por favor, peça-me de novo e eu reconsiderarei.__  
__- SIM! - O pequeno gritou, começanda a pular mais alto que a cabeça da Rainha. - Sim, sim, sim, sim!__  
__- Obrigada pelo seu tempo, vossa alteza. - O mais velho interveio novamente. - E novamente peço as minhas desculpas. - E puxou o menor para longe, levando-o pra casa.__  
__- Eu é que devo agradecer. - Susan sorriu e acenou para eles.__  
__- Eu deveria ficar preocupado ou até com ciumes? - Peter deitou-se ao lado da irmã, de barriga para cima.__  
__- Primeiro deveríamos pensar em estratégias de defesa para caso o castelo seja atacado no meio de uma batalha. - Edmund respondeu, pensativo.__  
__- Oh, seus tolos, queridos irmãos! - Susan riu e puxou os dois para um abraço. - E o que está esperando, Lucy? - Riu gostoso.__  
_

Um conto de fadas que precisava desesperadamente de um final feliz.


End file.
